Insidious
by Ainat
Summary: Tragedy strikes and a life is taken, leaving behind pain and suffering. Two years later, the healed wounds are opened when the past returns and brings back the darkest fears.
1. Highway To Hell

**A/N:** _It is Friday the thirteenth! If you know me, you know what it means: Horror story! I'm too predictable. So, this is a re-written story. I deleted it a few months ago - not sure if someone noticed it - and now I'm giving it another opportunity. The first three chapters will be very alike the ones from the first version, but I'm planning many changes. __I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. _

_Enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

**Insidious**

_Chapter One -_ Highway To Hell

Drops of water were falling from the sky as the darkness approached. The bright stars were hidden behind the dark night which had taken the Sun's place.

A storm was forecast for that same night a few days ago. People were recommended to stay at home for their own safety. However, as it was middle of August many didn't believe it would rain during a summer day. It had been a hot day until the sun disappeared with the sunset and the shady clouds appeared on the clean sky out of nowhere. The change of weather caught most of the people off surprise even thou they were warned about it.

- I just can't believe this happened - Torrie Wilson exclaimed while she was carefully driving the rented vehicle not to have an accident. The stormy night was propitious to it and she wanted to arrive at the hotel where the WWE crew was staying for the night in one piece.

For a quickly moment, the honey blonde swerved her eyes from the road and sent an askance look at the other woman, who was sat on the passenger's seat. To tell the truth, the other blonde, Stacy Keibler, wasn't fond of her friend's action. She hated when Torrie took her eyes out of the road. Stacy knew she should have convinced her friend to let her drive and not the otherwise.

Torrie wasn't a bad driver, as people may have suspected when Stacy tried to steal the car key. However, when the older woman was tangled in a conversation, she hardly paid attention to the World surrounding her. As Stacy was aware of the subject Torrie wished to discuss, she did her best efforts to get the key.

- How could he leave you out of nowhere? It isn't like he gave a sign. He never acted as he wasn't happy with you.

- Torrie, I really don't want to speak about my failed relationship. It doesn't matter anymore. He makes part of the past. - Torrie raised her plucked eyebrow when listened to the words that ran from Stacy's lips. - I'm feeling okay and I'm ready to move on.

It was a slightly lie, but her long-time friend didn't need to know about it. Of course, she wasn't feeling one hundred percent well with the end of the relationship. Who in their perfect mind would feel fine with it? Who would enjoy another failed relationship?

They had been together for three years and half before the abrupt end. However, what was the point of staying on a relationship that didn't seem to have a future? Lately, it seemed that all they did was to fight with each other over the most insignificant stuff. It was an unhealthy relationship and the end of it shouldn't have been so unexpected. They were better separated than together, as hard as it was for Stacy to admit it just one month ago.

- Why didn't you speak with me sooner? - They had been friends for years and throughout those years every time one went through a break up she went to cry on the shoulder of the other. The honey blonde didn't understand the reason the younger woman didn't come to her.

Stacy did try to speak with Torrie earlier. She was the first person with whom she tried to talk when her ex-boyfriend turned his back and walked away without intentions of seeing her again. However, for some unbelievable reason Torrie was never available. For a week, it seemed Torrie fell into a dark hole.

The only time she was able to reach her it was the older blonde's boyfriend, John Cena, that answered the cell phone and Stacy hung up the call because she was crying and didn't know how to stop the tears. She was feeling pathetic with her behaviour and she didn't want other people, apart from Torrie, to think she was pathetic.

- Where are we? - Stacy asked, without giving Torrie an opportunity to go further with the unwanted topic. This wasn't the same road she remembered to follow when she went to the pavilion were the all-roster Paperview took place.

The fast question that flew from Torrie's lips revealed that something was up to. This clearly wasn't the highway, the main road they should be following. Or the honey blonde was lost and kept it to herself or she took another road without warning.

- Why do you ask?

- This doesn't seem the same road I took a couple of hours ago. - Due being feeling a third wheel, her hazel eye stared the outside throughout the trip and she almost memorized every detail. If she was aware of the flirting that was about to happen between Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho, she would have taken a ride with someone else.

The older woman bit her bottom lip and then smiled. Something was up to and Torrie was ready to confess.

- When we stopped at the gas station, I asked if there was another road to arrive at the hotel faster. I should have met John fifteen minutes ago for a very late dinner.

- So, because you were late for a romantic dinner, you decided to follow a creepy shortcut. - A deserted and dark road without a single lamppost and surrounded by wild nature was considered by Stacy sinister. - You could have gone with him and not to wait to come with me.

- I told John about your break up and I then asked him if he could catch a ride with someone else because I wanted to speak with you in private.

Stacy prevented the next words to run out from her mouth not to hurt Torrie's feelings. It was impossible the end of her relationship to stay a secret, however, she didn't want people to speak about it. The blonde wished that only a restrict number of people knew about it.

Staring at the outside, Stacy had the impression of seeing something move. Because of the weather conditions, it was hard to be sure if her eyes were playing tricks. After all, it could be the wind. However, she dared to swear that something - or someone - moved outside, in the middle of the bushes.

- Are you sure this is the right shortcut? Didn't you get the indications wrong?

- Stacy, stop worrying. - Torrie took her eyes from the road. She knew to where she was heading. Or at least she thought she knew. No one lied to her at the gas station. Or at least she thought they didn't.

- I'll try. - Stacy smiled; nevertheless the whisper revealed that she still felt concerned. The anxiety wouldn't go anywhere any time soon. As soon as they parked in the hotel, she would forget all the unnecessary worries.

The Baltimore born swerved her head and her eyes connected with the windscreen. Out of nowhere a shadow showed up in the middle of the desert road. It was dark and raining outside. Neither blonde saw it until the moment the car couldn't be stopped.

A scream echoed inside the small space; however, it already was too late to do something. The collision was inevitable. Torrie tried to stop the vehicle, her high heels connected with the breaks, but before she did it whatever was in the road - an animal or a person - was hit.

For a brief second, the older woman lost the car's control. The road was very slippery. It was difficult to regain the vehicle's control.

When the car was finally stopped, Torrie and Stacy exchanged concerned and terrified looks. With what had they collided? The windscreen was cracked yet there wasn't a spot of blood. Maybe the car didn't crash against a living being - a relief. The wind that was getting stronger as the time passed may have dragged a tree branch and the car went against it.

- What did I hit? - Torrie spoke, breaking the silence.

- Maybe an animal - the other blonde proposed full of uncertain. They could have run over anything. What if they hurt a person? They would be in so much trouble if the thing that cracked the windscreen was a person. - I think we should go outside and to see what happened.

- We should call someone first - Torrie exclaimed, grabbing Stacy's arms with her fingers. It was a pleading touch.

Going outside didn't seem a reliable option because of the storm approaching. Every second that passed by more drops of water fell from the ski and they were getting heavier. Also, the space surrounding them didn't seem very friendly. The fact that no cars were passing by helped raise the fear that until that moment didn't exist.

- Whilst you call someone, I'm going to see if we hit an animal. - If a person was lying motionless on the floor an ambulance was needed.

Without taking another second, Stacy opened the passenger's door and walked out of vehicle, leaving the same door opened. She heard Torrie dialling a cell phone number before moving away.

The younger blonde sauntered to the place where she thought the figure appeared, ignoring the rain that was wetting her clothes and long hair. Because of the darkness it was hard to know if that was the right place or not - her perception could confuse it. To her surprise when her eye connected with the cold concrete she didn't see anything or anyone. The concrete was empty - there wasn't a hurt animal; there wasn't a wounded person; there wasn't a freaking branch of a tree.

"We did hit something," Stacy thought to herself, feeling one hundred percent sure of it. She couldn't swerve her eyes from the road; from the place a shadow appeared like a ghost. Fathoming around, the young Diva made sure a figure couldn't be seen anywhere else. This was the right spot; this had to be the right spot!

If they hadn't hit anything - as it seemed - the windscreen wouldn't have cracked. None of the women saw blood; however, it could have been because of the darkness. Perhaps, they hit an animal and the poor thing ran away. Turning her body around, a soaked Stacy returned to the car to double check the windscreen.

- I didn't see anything back there - Stacy announced when reached the car. Looking inside, she was caught off guard when didn't see her long-time friend. A chill ran down her spine.

Where did Torrie go? The concerned woman twisted her body around and gazed everywhere to try to find the missing blonde. Nevertheless, there was no sign of her. She vanished in the darkness.

- Torrie! - A response was never received.

Feeling each second that passed more apprehensive, Stacy bent down to pick up Torrie's cell phone that strangely was on the floor. The back of her head hit the steering wheel when she stood up to be back on her two feet. Her delicate fingers ran thought to blonde hair. Luckily the pain was insignificant.

Taking a look at the cell phone's screen, Stacy noticed that the engine didn't have signal. Unfortunately, Torrie didn't call anyone and she couldn't do it too.

- Torrie.

At that moment, she heard a scream coming from the woods. It could only be the honey blonde. The storm was getting worse, but Stacy refused to leave Torrie behind. She ran to the woods, despairingly following the scream. Torrie had to be found.

Without looking to where she was going, Stacy tripped and her body clashed against the ground. Her head went against a small rock. Otherwise, the previous hit, this one left marks. Feeling pain, her fingers touched the forehead and she felt a worm liquid. It could only be blood.

Slowly, she returned to her feet. Covered with mud, the blonde saw a rope on the floor and comprehended she tripped on it. The rope was a strange item to be in the middle of the woods. Was it left there purposely?

Another scream reached her ears; a scream that was very close of the place she was standing.

Twisting her body, Stacy saw Torrie running in her direction. As soon as the honey blonde reached her friend's side, she fell. Stacy wrapped her arms around the Idaho native's body and carefully placed her on the floor. She was knelt at Torrie's side when noticed that the clothes were full of blood and mud.

- Stacy - Torrie whispered, placing her hands on the flat belly. The dark square blouse was soaked with blood otherwise the rest of the other clothes that were only spotted with some droplets of the liquid. The wound was located on the abdomen area.

- We need to go to a hospital.

The younger woman tried to put Torrie back to her feet. However, it was a strenuous task. The honey blonde didn't have energy and continued lying on the dirty ground. The blood lost stole her vitality and if she wasn't treated by a doctor soon it would steal her life too.

Leaving Torrie behind to call help was all Stacy could do. Nonetheless, leaving her alone and wounded in the hoods when someone was after them didn't feel right.

When their looks met, Stacy saw that Torrie's eyes were wide opened. Someone was behind her.

Before Stacy could twist her body, a branch hit her head. Feeling dizzy, Stacy slipped. A figure was approaching from her. Before the features could be revealed to her hazel eyes, Stacy passed out. The World became darker than it was before.

* * *

"_Feeling a major headache Stacy opened her eyes, waking up from a slumber. The first image she saw was Torrie lying on the floor motionless. _

_Looking around, she realized that was inside an old and dusty wood cabin. It was the reason that the rain and the wind had stopped. Nonetheless, she would rather be under the rain than locked in a house without anywhere to go. The person that attacked her and Torrie couldn't be far away. _

_She crawled to Torrie's side. It seemed the honey blonde wasn't breathing and it scared Stacy. Her friend couldn't be dead. The energy in her body has been drained and it was the reason Torrie was so quiet. _

_- Torrie - she whispered and touched the other woman's arm. A tear ran from Stacy's eyes. Torrie didn't respond to her touch. _

_- I thought you would never wake up - a man exclaimed. He had been staring at her the all time and she hadn't noticed it. Step-by-step he got closer of the younger blonde. - You and I are going to have some fun"._

- No - Stacy yelled, waking up from the vivid nightmare. Her heart was beating fast. Droplets of sweat trickled from her forehead.

Fathoming the place where she was, the Baltimore born understood that she wasn't inside the disturbing cabin that haunted her nightmare. By the machines surrounding her and the white colour everywhere, she was in a hospital. The curtains were shut and it couldn't be distinguished if it was night or day outside.

Her hand touched the cut on the forehead and she found a bandage covering it. The wound had been stitched. Marks in the arms called Stacy's attention. Bruises were all over them along with a few scratches - she didn't remember them before passing away in the hoods. She pulled away the sheets that were covering her body and saw more bruises and some cuts on her legs. Some of those cuts were deep and would leave scars after being completely healed.

Stacy felt her eyes getting watery. The nightmare was a memory after all.

- How are you feeling? - A nurse had entered in the bedroom, showing a beam. It was the fourth time Stacy Keibler woke up that day; however, every time she quickly fell asleep once again. This was the first time she stayed wake up for more than a minute.

- What happened? Where is Torrie? - the blonde queried promptly, ignoring the question about her well-being.

She was secure now, right? No one was going to hurt her again, right? She only cared about her friend. Her memories were fuzzy, but Stacy remembered that Torrie was injured and losing blood the last time she saw her. If her nightmare was spot on, her friend could be gone.

The nurse stood quiet for a moment. She was feeling uncomfortable because of the question. After seconds of silence, she spoke:

- I'm going to call the doctor.

Alone, Stacy tried to remember what happened when she and Torrie were abducted after the attack. It was impossible to force those memories. They were locked inside her mind, in the deepest corners, and refused to come to the surface.

- Ms Keibler. - Listening to a male's voice, Stacy faced the man standing at the bedroom door. - I'm Doctor Simmons. I have been taking care of you since you arrived at the hospital.

- Do you mind telling me what happened? - Stacy queried one more time. The nurse had left without offering an answer and she desperately needed one. - Where is my friend? She was severely injured. Is she okay?

- You were attacked two nights ago. - His words triggered a few flashbacks: the crash in the road, the fall while she was running in the hoods, the moment she was attacked and lost her senses...

- How did I end up here?

- A truck driver saw the car parked in the middle of the road yesterday morning and then saw you inside it. You were unconscious and he called an ambulance.

How did she end up in the car? As hard as she tried, Stacy didn't remember returning to the car; she didn't remember being inside the car after being attacked. She didn't have energy to escape and she wouldn't do it without Torrie - unless something appalling had happened with the honey blonde.

Did the maniac that attacked them let her go? Did he allow her live? But why would he do it? Why would he allow her live? Neither of those questions had an answer. After all, Stacy didn't have memory of what occurred.

- Where is my friend? She was inside the car with me, right? - All she wanted was an answer and no one seemed in the mood to give her it. She had to know where Torrie was and if she was okay.

The doctor felt uncomfortable. Etched across his face was the same expression the nurse used before leaving the bedroom moments ago. Something clearly was wrong. He didn't have good news to give.

- I'm sorry, but there was no sign of your friend. - Simmons held Stacy's hand. It was a gesture of comfort, but it didn't make the patient feel better. She fought the urge to push him away. - The police are searching for her, but due the amount of blood found there isn't much hope. Look, two officers are outside and they have been waiting to talk with you about what happened since you woke up for the first time this morning. You may help them discover your friend.

- I don't think I can do that now. - She wasn't in conditions to speak with anyone. She had just learned about her best friend's death. There wasn't hope. It wasn't the moment to revive the hell she had been through.

The doctor nodded and then left the bedroom. He was probably going to speak with the officers and to tell them that his patient wasn't in conditions to speak with them.

Behind her cupped hands, Stacy hid her face, the tears falling from her hazel eyes. She couldn't believe Torrie was dead; she wasn't among the World of the living anymore. The blonde wiped the tears, which refused to end, and stared at her hands that not too long ago were dirty with Torrie's blood.

A silent scream slipped from her mouth. None of this was real. Torrie was alive. None of this could be real.


	2. Painful Darkness

**A/N:** _Thank you **ChainGangHottieWithKillerLeg s**, **therealchamps** and **Dashings Destinty** for the reviews. I know it has been a long time since I published this story, so I'm really sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to get my writing back on track. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. _

* * *

**Insidious**

_Chapter Two - _Painful Darkness

Staring at her best friend's wooden coffin, Stacy fought the tears that wanted to fall from her hazel eyes. In the last few days, she was turned in a crying mess. The blonde Diva desperately desired that her tears could dry.

It had spent a week since Torrie's "assassination" - the search teams hadn't found a body, but after forensic analyses the police pronounced that the honey blonde was dead - and the younger woman couldn't remind of the incidents of the stormy night.

The police officers asked her millions of questions after being release from the hospital and yet not even a single memory of that day came to the surface in her mind. All she had were her nightmares.

The previous night she dreamt with bloody hands. Her own hands were covered with blood that wasn't hers; her own hands were grabbing a peaked and sharp knife spotted with blood.

She woke up with drops of sweat running through her forehead. Her heart was beating faster - as fast as she had run miles without stopping. After that nightmare, the Diva refused to shut her eyes again.

What did the knife mean? Could she have murdered her best friend? Could she have slain the honey blonde to save her own life? She wished to take those dark ideas out of her mind. She would never be able to do it... would she?

The memories of that day were a wreck and no matter how hard she tried, Stacy could not remember the unfortunate events that stole her best friend from her.

Inhaling a deep and long breath, the Diva closed her eyes. She couldn't lose her grin; she had to keep her sanity. Or, at least, she had to keep what lasted of her good sense.

Sooner or later the memories would return - she hoped so - and then she would be capable to tell where Torrie's body was hidden. And, most important she would be able to reveal their aggressor's identity to the police. It was one of her deepest desires. However, it petrified her the fact that she could be the person who hurt Torrie. After the last dream, she wasn't sure of anything.

Her troubled thoughts were gladly interrupted by a friendly presence. The female wrestler placed her hand on top of the grieving woman's shoulder, calling her attention; stealing her from the darkness.

- How are you feeling? - Trish Stratus asked with a soft voice. It was an awful question to make. She couldn't imagine how Stacy was feeling.

- I'm fine. - Stacy tried to show a little smile, but it was too hard. At a moment like this, she couldn't gather strength to pull out a beam.

It was clear as crystal that the younger woman wasn't feeling as fine as she told everyone. In a matter of fact, she wasn't feeling fine at all. The dark circles under her cheerless eyes revealed sleepless nights - when was the last time she slept? A gloomy expression covered the blonde's feautures.

The Baltimore native wasn't the same woman. The accident, the murder, changed her. No one could deny it. Until the mystery was resolved, she would never be the same person.

- Why don't we go back to the living room? - It was a proposal Trish didn't wait for Stacy to accept. But she had to make it. She had been staring at the empty coffin for too long. It wouldn't make her any good staying alone with it.

Stacy simply nodded her head. Perhaps it was better to turn away from Torrie's last home if her body had been found. Perhaps her mind would stop running through all the nightmares and stop blaming herself.

Wrapping her arm around Stacy's, Trish smiled. The two Divas moved to the living room were Torrie's family and friends were reunited. Many people had attended the funeral. Torrie was loved by many.

Gathering all the emotional strength she could, Stacy prepared herself to confront the sympathy and the pity - and angry - glances from the people who cared for the honey blonde. The only survivor couldn't condemn them if they wished she and Torrie had switched placed.

This day would be a lot longer and difficult to face than she had hoped.

* * *

A grey day surrounded the mortuary. The days had become so cloudy since her death. Sat on the back door steps, John Cena gazed at the horizon. He couldn't accept as true that Torrie was gone. The woman he loved - and still was in love with - was dead.

The night she disappeared, he tried to reach her. However, call after call, Torrie didn't answer. He ended up thinking the Idaho native didn't have her phone with her or maybe it was without signal.

After hours of preoccupation, he was taken aback when he received a call saying that Torrie was missing. The rented car had been found in the middle of nowhere. Just a few hours before, the blonde woman was at the backstage area at his side and now she was nowhere to be found along with her best friend.

It took a day until he received news about the women's whereabouts. One of them had been found in the hoods in really bad shape, but still breathing. The current WWE champion prayed to be Torrie - a selfish thought indeed, but who could blame him?

Unfortunately, his girlfriend was still missing and just a few days later the police officers considered her dead. Drops of her blood had been found in the woods. Inside an abandoned cabin it was discovered a lot more than just simple drops of blood. Someone who lost all that blood couldn't be alive, an officer told him.

Torrie's death was a trial that wasn't easy to deal with. The funeral without a body to bury had turned the situation even harder to envisage.

Alone outside, John felt when someone approached from him. Taking a glance over his shoulder, he saw Randy Orton behind him.

- How are you handling it? - the other man asked, sitting at his friend's side.

It was a question that the wrestler didn't wish to respond. And, even if he was willing to give an answer, he didn't know how he felt. A conflict of emotions fought inside him.

- How are things inside? - No one enjoyed receiving a question as an answer, but John didn't make intentions of answering to such a personal and difficult question.

- It is better for you to stay outside - Randy told. The sad expressions and tears weren't going to make John any good. The guy hadn't been the same since he received the tragic news. There was no need to make his sour mood any worse.

- Why don't we get out of here? Funerals are good excuses to get drunk. - He tried to cheer up John, but he ended up gaining a frosty glance. Having fun or getting drunk was the last of his thoughts.

The next choice of words brought up some of the fury John was hiding inside him. It seemed Randy was saying all the wrong things with his attempts to take a friend out of his misery for a few minutes.

- I can't still believe this has happened.

- Well, I can't believe Torrie died. - He didn't wish to speak about the subject and Randy shouldn't be trying to convince him to open up. The third generation superstar didn't know how he was feeling.

John rose up from the stairs. On his feet, he sauntered into the morbid house. Randy may have told him to stay outside, but he would rather deal with tears than with questions and unwelcome commentaries.

He comprehended Randy was trying to help. Nevertheless, he didn't ask for it. His friends didn't understand what he was going through.

The younger man heard steps getting near him. Twisting his body, he saw Trish Stratus walking in his direction. He tried to get up, but she stopped him.

- How is John? - she asked, sitting at his side. The only reason she came after Randy was because one moment Stacy was at her side and in the next she vanished in the air. It was like she had never been around.

- He is feeling low, but he will survive. - Or at least he hoped so. With the time the pain would diminish and John would feel better. - Have you spoken with Stacy?

- She will survive too. - Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

- I'm fine, thank you.

One more time someone asked how she was dealing with the situation. How was she feeling? Well, at the moment she was feeling tired of the way people were stared at her when thought she wasn't seeing them. She was exhausted of answering the same freaking question with a big fat lie.

Abandoning the living room quietly, Stacy went upstairs. It wasn't supposed anyone to be on the house's last floor. Nonetheless, she needed to stay away from all those people. The silence and the loneliness were her best friends. The silence and the loneliness were her worse enemies.

"_Why did she die and I didn't?"_ Stacy thought to herself. How many times had she asked herself it since the day she woke up at the hospital? It would be all much easier if she was buried six feet underground instead of Torrie.

Looking for a space to be alone, she entered in the bathroom. Only after closing the door, she saw John, her best friend's boyfriend, sat on the floor. It seemed she wasn't the only one who searched for refuge in the bathroom.

The man unhurriedly twisted his head to see who had entered in the room. His eyes connected with the hazel eyes of the blonde woman.

- I'm sorry - Stacy spoke after second of embarrassing silence. She was ready to walk away when his voice stopped her rushed steps.

- I'm sure everyone has already asked you it, but: how are you? - John asked, putting on his feet. He got a bit closer of her. It was the first time they were speaking since the ill-fated day.

- Why does everyone ask me it? - Stacy mumbled between her teeth. Haven't they noticed the question was increasing her foul mood?

Every time someone asked it, the blonde had to tell a lie. She was tired of lying. As much as she wanted, she wasn't well - both mentally and physically. As much as she wanted, after the traumatic experience she had been through not too long ago she couldn't be in high spirits.

- Because you don't look fine. - The question was rhetorical, but John had to answer. It seemed the blonde woman hadn't slept in years.

- Neither do you, but I'm confident that people don't ask you every single second of your life if you are okay - the Baltimore native replied. The words sounded harsher than she intended them to. This man has been hurt by Torrie's dead. She didn't have the right to unload her rage on him.

Suddenly, the Diva understood that was she breaking down; her mind couldn't take the pressure anymore. The funeral - the empty casket - was finally taking the best of her and bringing to the surface the volatile emotions she was keeping inside.

Hurriedly, Stacy turned her body around and placed her hand on the door-knob. She tried to walk out the bathroom one more time. However, John didn't allow her to walk away. He held her hand and carefully pulled it away from the knob.

- They do it because you look a lot worse than I do - John said, still holding her hand. Her touch was so cold. - Do you remember what happened?

A shiver ran throughout her spine. He couldn't be asking her it. Memories of the long interrogation she was put through attacked her mind.

The wrestler regretted the question as soon as he said it out loud. The woman already looked traumatized and about to break down. He didn't need to force her remembering a disturbing situation to satisfy his curiosity.

- Do you really want to know what I remember? - The salty tears finally fell from her eyes. - I remember the blood that covered my hands, blood that wasn't even mine. I remember hearing screams. I remember a knife coming closer to me. I remember my best friend passed out on the floor and I couldn't do anything to help her. - Her explosion caught her off guard. Fortunately, she didn't reveal her fear of being the person who stole Torrie's life. - So, here you have what I remember. I couldn't do anything to help my best friend. How can I feel fine? How can you even talk with me after I left your girlfriend dying?

- It wasn't your fault - John replied.

- Really? So why do her parents look at me as I was the one who murdered their daughter? - Stacy questioned him. - Didn't you wish that I had died and she had survived? You, her parents and all her friends wish that I was the one who had died that night.

Even she wished to be in Torrie's place. She wasn't brave enough to go through this experience.

- Maybe you are right. - With those words, he finally let go her hand. - Maybe I wanted you to be dead and Torrie alive. But Torrie isn't among us anymore and you don't deserve to take the blame. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to think that you were guilty for her death.

- But I am - Stacy almost yelled. More tears ran from her eyes after the confession. No matter what people told her, she would always feel guilty.

Pushing her closer to him, John hugged Stacy. The woman's heart beat against his chest. He was feeling bad because of his girlfriend death, but Stacy was feeling even worse than he did.

He really wished she was the one who had died when he heard the news. However, how could he have wished such thing to someone as Stacy? Neither she nor Torrie deserved to die.

- No, you aren't - he assured her, looking right into her eyes; eyes that revealed the unsettled sentiments inside her soul. With his thumbs, he wiped the drops of water on her cheeks warily. - Nothing of what happened was your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

- How can you be so sure? - Subsequent to her last nightmare, she could have been the one who took Torrie's because her own was at risk. All this pain could be her fault and John's words wouldn't change it.

- The only reason it didn't happen to you the same that happened to Torrie, it's because you were lucky. Stop thinking that you should be in her place; she wouldn't like you to think it. Torrie doesn't want you to blame yourself. - He took a deep breath. He never expected to be the one comforting Stacy. - I'm sure that with the time the pain will diminish. The guilt will disappear.

- How can you be so certain? - Stacy asked one more time in a whisper, looking into his distressing baby-blue eyes. They were mesmerizing.

As a magnetic field bounded them, they approached from each other. Inch-by-inch, their faces got closer.

- I'm not certain, but if the pain lasted forever people would never be able to move on with their life - John said and in that moment his lips touched hers.

Stacy didn't push him away, ending up kissing him back. This wasn't supposed to happen. This couldn't have happened between them. They both knew that needed to break the kiss. It was wrong in so many ways. Nevertheless, none of them found the strength to put an end to it.

The whirl of emotions had finally taken the best of them. There was no turning back.

When John and Stacy finally broke apart to breathe, they looked at each other for a brief second. They didn't find the correct words - not that they searched for them; and even if they did, there was nothing to say after breaking the boundary.

None of them said a word and once again their lips crashed together in lustful kiss. With his hands surrounding her, Stacy felt safe for the first time in a long time. Even though it was wrong, the Baltimore born couldn't put an end to what was happening between them.

He lifted her body and then sat her on top of the washbasin. Between the washbasin and John' body, Stacy wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him closer. This shouldn't be happening.

The hem of the black dress she was wearing rose up, revealing some of the cuts - the ones that would leave a scare after being one hundred percent healed. His hands touched them, but John didn't say anything. He simply looked into her in the eyes, realizing she had been to hell and returned.

At that moment none of them was thinking clearly - what would happen next? The future was uncertain. The present was to be lived. They simply needed to forget the latest appalling events in their lives. They needed to forget that Torrie died - a great loss both experienced - even if it was only for a brief moment.

It wasn't an act of love. They were just two people searching for comfort; searching for a way to forget even though it wouldn't last forever.


	3. All The Same

**A/N:**_ Thank you **Pixiella**, **Dashings Destinty**, **ChainGangHottieWithKillerLeg s**, **therealchamps** and **XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx** for the reviews. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language and I didn't re-read this chapter._

* * *

**Insidious**

_Chapter Three -_ All The Same

A beautiful summer morning arouse in the horizon. The sun shone through the dark curtains of the hotel bedroom. John Cena felt the sunlight touching his eyelids. A new day had arrived.

Sitting on the bed, the wrestler looked at the alarm clock on top of the bedside table. If he didn't hurry up, he would be late for a signing session. For the last two years, he had immersed in more work to keep his mind away from troubled thoughts.

Two years had spent since Torrie's tragic death. In three days the second anniversary of her death was going to be celebrated. The time flew and John could swear it was only yesterday he had received the news.

The identity of the person who committed such an appalling act was still a mystery. The few leads didn't take the officers anywhere and the only person who could give an answer didn't remember that night - although two years had spent.

As in the funeral day, Stacy still hadn't a clue about that night. He couldn't say it didn't bother him. John wanted to know who the bastard was; he wanted to make him suffer. It wasn't easy to control his rage whenever he thought about _him_.

The funeral... John hated to remind himself of the events of that day. If he had got drunk as Randy proposed - at the end, it wasn't such a bad idea -, he wouldn't have committed one of his biggest mistakes.

Why did he do such a reprehensible thing? He used Stacy. He wished he could forget that he used her and the way he used her. It was Torrie's funeral for love of God! The whirl of anger and cheerless emotions guided him to a wrong path and that path only made everything worse.

Fortunately, he and Stacy didn't have to pretend nothing happened between the two. Just two months after the funeral, Stacy quit WWE and left without looking back. He hadn't seen her or spoken with her since then - not many have been in touch with her since her release; it seemed she had vanished.

His cell phone started ringing, bringing him back to the present. The anniversary of Torrie's death always put him in a very sour mood.

Picking the engine up from the bedside table - it was right next to the alarm clock -, John didn't take a glance at the ID before answering it. He had an idea of who was in the other side of the line.

- We are waiting for you at the restaurant - Randy said as soon as John answered the phone. - Someone wants to speak with you.

- I'll be there in a minute. - It would be better to be ready in a minute. There "someone" could only be Trish and there was only one thing she could wish to speak with him: her and Randy's wedding. If he knew how many times Trish would annoy him about it, he would have refused Randy's invitation to be his best man.

Getting up from the bed, the wrestler walked into the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. Another busy day was waiting for him. And, not only would it be busy as it would be a difficult day. After all, a day that he feared speedily approached.

* * *

- Why are you still after a man that isn't even a bit interested in you? - Candice Michelle queried a petite brunette called Mickie James.

The day had been left behind, giving place to a hot summer night. The Divas were reunited in the women's locker-room, getting ready for the newest Raw show. Candice Michelle had spoken a bit too loud, but as only three women occupied the space there was no risk of their conversation being heard by undesirable people.

The petite brunette diverted the eyes from her own reflection and gave the other two women, Candice and Melina, her full attention.

- How can you be so sure? - Mickie replied. It was true that since his last girlfriend's death, John Cena hadn't returned to the dating scene. She had occasionally seen him with other women, but it was nothing serious.

The other two females exchanged an accomplice glance between them. They have been trying to warn the brunette not to raise her hope. She would end up thwarted.

- Mickie, he only tells you "Hi" or "Goodbye" - Melina spoke. Mickie needed to open her eyes. - Maybe you should have already taken the hint and move on. There is plenty of fish in the sea.

- Hope is the last to be lost - Mickie replied in her defence. She wasn't the kind of woman to quit a challenge. - I'm sure he will notice me tonight.

- What are you planning? - Candice asked suspicious.

- I'm not planning anything. - Her mind had already conjured a few ideas to seduce him. Although Melina and Candice were good friends, she wasn't going to share them. - I'm just going to show you that he notices me and he may be interested in me.

Someone was going to end up hurt and that person was certainly Mickie James. If John was looking for a relationship, he wouldn't search for it in the Divas' locker-room. Not after Torrie Wilson.

In that moment, Trish Stratus entered in the room. Due to her relationship with Randy, she was friends with John. Perhaps, it was a good idea not to speak about the theme in question in front of her.

- Hello - Trish said with a huge smile on her face, interrupting the conversation. Without delay, the blonde Diva handed them a small envelop. The three women sent Trish an inquiring glance. - I and Randy are going to make a small dinner to all our friends in three days and we would like you to be part of it.

Twisting her back, the soon-to-be-married woman walked out of the locker-room and searched for her fiancé. He could only be in the backstage area. She ended up finding him in the catering area.

The petite blonde dropped a peck on her future husband's lips before going straight to business. The wedding was less than a week away and she needed everything to be perfect. Her wedding would an occasion to remember by her family and friends.

- Have you already given the envelopes to your friends? I've already given them to the girls.

Randy simply nodded. The task was fulfilled. After all the times she ordered him to do it, he wouldn't forget to hand over the invitation for the friendly dinner.

Otherwise most would think, the Missouri native couldn't wait to get married. However, it wasn't related with the fact that he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. When he and Trish finally said "yes", the petite blonde would finally stop annoying him with all the wedding details. At least, Trish hadn't turned into a bridezilla.

- Has everyone already answered?

- Everyone, but Stacy. - Although two years have spent, the former Diva was still going through a bad moment. Nevertheless, Trish hoped she would attend her wedding. They had been close friends until the tragedy occurred.

- Maybe we should call her. It has been almost two years since we saw her. Perhaps if you speak personally with her, she will come.

- I don't have time to make her a visit. - Was Stacy still living in the same place she lived before the accident? Nonetheless, she still had the blonde's cell phone number and she positively hadn't changed it in the last months. - I think I'll call her.

Leaving another kiss on Randy's lips, Trish turned her back and decided to look for a quiet place where she could call Stacy without interferences - no loud noises, no chance of interruptions and no one could listen to her.

Randy stood behind, watching Trish walking away. That woman would be his death.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw John staring at him with a grin etched across his face. The Massachusetts native had just returned from a ring-segment and he hadn't listened to a single word exchanged between Trish and Randy.

In other words, he didn't hear Stacy's name. If he had heard it, the guilty would seize his body.

- Do you know what is funny? - The younger man sent him a questioning look. It was clear as crystal that John was mocking him. - Do you remember when you told me that you would never marry? You said marriage puts an end to manhood. But here you are getting married.

- I'm not even going to answer.

- You aren't going to answer because you have nothing to say. Those were yours words, don't you remember them? - If the third generation superstar didn't recall them, John did. He still bear in mind the moment those were pronounced.

- The only reason you are mocking me it's because you are jealous. I'm going to get married and you aren't. You just can't find anyone. - Only a few seconds after the words running out from his mouth Randy noticed the mistake he did. He had pretty much referred to Torrie.

The honey blonde was a forbidden subject - everyone knew it. John was still dealing with his girlfriend's death and he wasn't doing a good job at it. If at least the killer was caught, maybe the wrestler would have some closer and move on - "moving on" didn't mean he had to forget it.

- Maybe I deserved that one - John spoke, after a moment of silence. All the memories and feelings he wished to avoid returned.

- I'm sorry.

- I'm going to get ready. I have a match later. - Turning his back, the older man walked to his locker-room. No matter what, Torrie's memory would always be with him.

* * *

"_The darkness surrounded her. She crawled to her best friend's side. It seemed the honey blonde wasn't breathing and it scared her. Torrie couldn't be dead. The energy of her body has been drained and it was the reason Torrie was so quiet. _

_- Torrie - she whispered and touched the other woman's arm. A tear ran from Stacy's eyes. Torrie didn't respond to her touch. _

_- I thought you would never wake up - a man exclaimed. He had been staring at her the all the time and she hadn't noticed it. His predator eyes were two glowing spheres in the darkness. Step-by-step he got closer of the younger blonde. - You and I are going to have some fun._

_She swerved her eyes from the hurt woman to the abductor. A white pearl smile shone in the middle of the shadows. A shiver ran through her spine. She should run away, but her legs didn't have the strength to support her body and her mind weren't willing to leave Torrie behind. _

_A hand grabbed her by the wrist. When she returned her attention to Torrie, the honey blonde's eyes were opened. Drops of blood fell from them. _

_- It's you. - the voice didn't resemble the one that belonged to Torrie. It seemed the body had been possessed by an evil spirit. The older woman grabbed her wrist. - I'm dead because of you._

_Torrie's grip became stronger and she felt her wrist breaking. An agonizing pain was felt all over her body. In that same moment, the killer grabbed a fist of her hair. Trapped between her best friend and a maniac, she didn't have how to run. _

_- You and I are going to have some fun - he told her again, smelling her hair. A knife appeared on his hands. At a snail's pace he approximated the razor-sharp item from her neck..."_

In a jolt, Stacy Keibler woke up from the dark and lived nightmare. On and on, a ringing sound occupied the room. It seemed her cell phone awoke her and she was thankful.

Those nightmares have been stealing her energy for nearly two years. Every time she shut her eyes to sleep or rest a bit, the nightmares haunted her.

Sitting on the comfortable couch, the blonde woman grabbed the cell phone that was placed on top of the coffee table. She stared at the phone's screen. It had spent months since she saw that ID. It belonged to someone with whom she had worked when she belonged to the WWE family.

- Trish? - Stacy gasped stunned. Her voice was still shacked up because of the nightmare. Nightmares she should already be accustomed to. It was rare the night she didn't close her eyes and her mind wasn't invaded by startling dreams.

It had been a while since she and the older blonde spoke by the last time. The last time the two spoke face-to-face it was when the Baltimore native announced that she was leaving WWE for good and it was more than a year and half ago.

No one questioned her motives when she told that she was walking away from her job. They understood she needed to be farther from a job that brought her so many remembrances. In her emotional condition - that prevailed until today - she would never be able to enter in a ring and perform under the eyes of millions of fans.

Now, Stacy wasn't sure, but the last call she received from Trish could have been six months ago. And, those calls never lasted more than five minutes. The traumatized woman always found a way to put an end to them because or Trish was asking too many questions or wanted them to meet.

The last two years haven't been undemanding - it was still painful to deal with Torrie's dead. Her life changed dramatically and Stacy figured out if it was better to shrink the contact with the past; with people that brought memories from a happy past.

- _Hi, Stacy._ - A smile was embroidered on Trish's face. It had taken Stacy so long to answer that for a moment she thought the call would be ignored. - _How are you?_

It was a question that still dreaded her. She didn't hear it as often anymore. However, every moment someone asked her it, Stacy was taken back to the day the nightmare without a conclusion begun.

- I'm fine. - One more time, she was forced to lie. After that dream, no one would be feeling fine. - Is everything okay with you?

_- Yes, it's everything okay. I called to ask you if you received my wedding invitation. The wedding is only six days away and neither I nor Randy received an answer from you. _

There was a moment of silence, where only their respiration was heard. She remembered receiving a wedding invitation a few weeks ago. But as she wanted to keep herself away from social occasions, she put it aside.

- I think I did. - She hadn't opened the invitation; however, it was the only wedding invitation left in her mailbox in the last months, so it could only belong to Trish.

_- I and Randy would love you to come to our wedding. _

- And, I would love to go too, but... - Stacy interrupted herself. Trish would never understand the justification.

She didn't want people to look at her and remind themselves of what happened two years ago. She couldn't stand looking at them and to be remembered of what went through two years ago.

As Randy's best friend, John would without dugout be around and he was the last person on Earth she wanted to face. Lost in grief, it only hit her what she had done after a while. Two days after the funeral, the blonde found herself crying without stopping and hating herself. Not only had she left Torrie die as after it, she slept with her best friend's boyfriend. What kind of person was she?

_- But? _

- I'm very happy for your wedding Trish and I would hate to ruin it. - Her presence would bring back appalling memories to everyone. - You don't need me there.

_- Yes, I do need you here. I want you here. -_ Trish was a woman in a mission and she wouldn't fail it. - _I want you to come to my wedding. Randy wants it too. We both want you to come to our wedding. Please, Stacy._

Stacy stood in silence, thinking about the proposal. She could go to the wedding ceremony and then leave before the reception. The contact with people wouldn't be wispy as she wished it to be.

- I'll be there, Trish. - Finally, she accepted. She couldn't see, but Trish had a huge grin embellishing her features.

_- Can you meet us three days earlier?_ - Before the Baltimore native queried the reason, Trish explained to her. - _We want to reunite all our friends and have a small dinner. As you are one of our friends, I want you to come. I'll send you a message with the location, okay?_

Did Trish have any idea how unpleasant the idea was? She wanted to lessen contact with her former co-workers. She couldn't even imagine how many friends Trish and Randy invited.

It offered her one more opportunity to bump into John. An awkward meeting she wanted to avoid very much. No one knew what went through between them. It was their dirty little secret.

- Sure. - Stacy stood up from the couch and sauntered to the kitchen. The letters she received in the last months were on top of the counter. They weren't opened. Trish's wedding invitation was in the middle of them. - I've something to do; may I call you later if I have any dugout?

_- Yes, you can. I'm really glad you are coming. _- Trish was being sincere.

Hearing those final words, the Baltimore native hung up. The petite blond could be happy, but the tall woman was far from being pleased.

Finally opening the wedding invitation, Stacy stared at it. She read word-by-word, discussing with herself if she had taken a terrible decision. Perhaps it was time to face the past - although she didn't know how to do.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the house. She wasn't waiting anyone. However, she was expecting a call from Trish either.

The blonde walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a police officer and a detective. She couldn't recall a month they hadn't showed up at her door house - and clearly she was getting tired of it.

- How can I help you? - Stacy asked after opening the door. She did her best not to sound antipathetic.

The detective already was familiar. Hi surname was Williams and he was the detective that was handed her case two years ago.

They have met many times before. However, he only came to her house when he thought that had in hands valuable information. Unfortunately, those clues haven't taken him anywhere and her attacker was still free as a bird.

- Miss Keibler, we have a few pictures that we would like you to take a look at. A similar crime has happened a few days ago and a suspected was identified.

- I already told you that I can't remember the person who attacked me and my friend. - If she did, this man would be the first to know. After all, her deepest desire was to see her abductor behind four iron bars.

- Maybe if you see him in the pictures, it will stir your memory.

Even if she didn't want to observe the pictures, Detective Williams would obligate her to take a look at them. He wanted to close the case once for all and she was his only lead - of course, she was not a very reliable clue.

The detective took the pictures out a file and showed Stacy one by one. Sadly, the men were unknown and not even one of them brought back the lost memories of the terrible night.

- None of these men is familiar to me - Stacy pronounced, swerving her eyes from the pictures to the detective and the officer who accompanied him.

- Thank you for your time, Miss Keibler.

- If you need anything else, you know where to find me. - She closed the door before anything else could be said.

The home visits were better than dragging her to a police station - especially when the police station was located in Washington D.C., miles away from her home. However, those visits still touched her emotions and it seemed she always felt sick after them.

Locking the door without forgetting any of the five locks, the blonde woman quickly walked to the bathroom on the second floor. The conversation with Trish and with detective Williams brought unpredictable emotions to the surface.

Stacy opened the medication cabinet. Her hands were shaking like crazy. Bottles and more bottles of pills occupied the small space. Her fingers grabbed an almost-empty bottle. Compulsively, she swallowed two pills.

She needed to calm down her nerves - her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. She needed her limbs to stop trembling. She needed to be herself again.


	4. Little Lies

**A/N:** _Thank you **ChainGangHottieWithKillerLeg s**, **therealchamps** and **DashingsDestiny** for the reviews. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. I hopre you enjoy the new chapter._

_Merry Christmas! ;)_

* * *

**Insidious**

_Chapter Four -_ Little Lies

Taking out of her purse a cell phone, Candice Michelle looked for Mickie's number. In a second, she dialled it and waited for an answer. Since the end of the newest Raw house-show, the WWE Diva had been waiting for Mickie to show up. She was standing inside the empty women locker-room, waiting for a sign of the petite brunette.

Candice didn't mind being alone, but tonight it was different. When she was getting back to the locker-room to change clothes, she had the feeling someone was watching her. Her brain could only be playing tricks on her. It seemed she needed a good night of sleep. She couldn't wait for her day off.

- Where are you? - Candice asked as soon as Mickie answered the call. - I thought we would return to the hotel together. I have been waiting for you!

- I'm sorry, but I heard Trish saying that she and Randy were going to meet John at a bar. After my failed attempt, this is my new opportunity.

As soon as Mickie realized John didn't want to be romantically linked with her, this nonsense would be over. The former Women's champion needed to open her eyes and forget such fantasy.

Candice couldn't say she wasn't mad for Mickie leaving without saying a word. No one in her place would enjoy the situation. Nevertheless, she didn't share her displeasure. Perhaps it was because tonight the younger women would understand that her dreams and wishes would never be more than that. She would open her eyes once for all.

The petite brunette was a dear friend; however, it was better if she comprehended that John wanted nothing with her - he didn't want a relationship with any Diva, for love of God - sooner than later. Only then she would move on with her life.

- I'm going to my hotel room then. I need a good night of sleep because my brain is playing tricks on me. You won't believe who I think I saw today. - She didn't believe it either. Her imagination was mocking her. After all, one minute that person was in the middle of the crowd and the next minute she vanished in the air.

- I'm so sorry, Candice - Mickie apologized one more time. She had completely forgotten that they were supposed to meet.

- It's okay, we can talk tomorrow. Have fun tonight. - With those words, Candice hung up the call. She grabbed her trolley bag, ready to leave and have a long and restful night of sleep.

At that moment, the lights turned off. The spooky darkness surrounded the Diva. The sound of steps echoed through the room. Her mind was playing tricks again. Without taking a second more, Candice sauntered to the door. If she wasn't careful, she would trip and maybe fall.

She heard voices coming from the backstage area when approached from the only exit door. It seemed she wasn't the only person who was still in the building. But most likely she was the only one who was left in the dark. Today clearly wasn't her day.

The Diva placed her hand on the door-knob, ready to leave the locker-room once for all. She rolled the knob and then pulled it to finally open the door. However, before she could put her feet out of the room a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help. The shadow in the darkness dragged her back into the empty and murky locker-room. Before Candice could do something to defend herself, the attacker sliced her throat with a sharp knife. A river of blood unhurriedly fell from the woman's neck, staining her clothes; staining the cold and white floor.

Slowly the door closed itself without making a sound. No one noticed that Candice Michelle had just been murdered.

* * *

John took a sip of his drink and looked around the space one more time. He wasn't having as much fun as it was expected. He would be a lot better in his bedroom than in this bar. Why was he even there?

Randy and Trish wanted to make sure the Massachusetts native didn't spend too much time alone as Torrie's second anniversary approached and convinced him - well, they pretty much obligated him - to meet them at a bar near the hotel they were staying for the next couple of nights. Of course, neither of the two love-birds had showed up yet.

- Hi, John - Mickie said, taking a seat near the blue-eyed man. Her presence was unexpected. And, it was very welcome. - It's a surprise seeing you here.

- Mickie. - He drank another gulp of his cold drink. Otherwise, the woman sat at his side, this was a night he didn't feel like to be social. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Torrie's dead. It was never a good day.

- May I ask why do you look so worried? Did something wrong happen? - She had a clue about the reason that his state of spirit was so low. But if she could make him open up, then maybe - just maybe - she would have the opportunity she was eager for.

- No, it is everything fine. - It was a slightly lie, but Mickie wasn't the person with whom he would enjoy talking about his troubled thoughts. He rarely spoke about Torrie and this woman wouldn't be his choice if he ever felt like to.

It seemed he wasn't going to open up. She should have chosen another topic of conversation. To bring up Torrie was always a bad idea, but she had to give it an opportunity. Two years had spent and it would only make John feel better if he spoke.

- Are you going to the wedding? - It was a stupid question. Mickie was aware of it. Of course, he would attend the wedding. John and Randy were very close friends. The two men had been friends since they started their WWE career.

- I must go - the blue-eyed man answered. Wasn't he the best man? He had to be there. - Randy would kill me if I didn't go to the wedding. I'm his best man.

Not only Randy would murder him as Trish would do the same - perhaps, Trish would be the only one murdering him for ruining her perfect day.

He wasn't in his best mood, but the wedding would be good to make him forget Torrie's death for a brief moment. Surrounded by many people, his brain wouldn't attack him with dark thoughts every single second.

- I'm surprised he invited you to be the best man. You can make his life a hell sometimes.

- He can make my life a hell sometimes as well. - A smile was etched across his face. Randy could annoy him, but they were friends; good friends indeed. He was there for him when Torrie passed away.

Some progress had been done. He was smiling and they had a theme to discuss about. Unfortunately, Mickie's plan went downhill with Randy and Trish's arrival. The conversation between the two co-workers was interrupted by the couple. The perfect opportunity had been lost.

The smile vanished from her the brunette's lips. When she had the opportunity to stay alone with John and to make him see her under a different light - she wanted him to see her as more than a co-worker; as more than a friend - the happy couple had to show up and to sit beside them.

- Good evening - Randy said. His eyes swerved from John to Mickie and then back to his friend. John was clueless about how Mickie felt towards him. Of course, he had been oblivious to it until the day Trish told him. His fiancée was wondering if it wouldn't be good for John to try to move on and indicated Mickie as a potential candidate because the girl only had eyes for him.

- I thought you wouldn't show up anymore. - As he didn't want to be murdered by Trish for being late, John arrived on time even though he would much prefer to be inside his bedroom alone watching television.

- I had to make a call - Trish replied in her defence and turned to Randy. - I spoke with Stacy a few minutes ago. She asked me to meet her at the hotel room tomorrow.

The younger blonde wanted to meet Trish before she had to face everyone else. Without hesitation, Trish accepted the request. She understood the reason of such request.

Hearing the woman's name, John almost choked on his drink. Did he hear the name correctly or was his mind playing tricks? Was his conscience making him feel guilty one more time?

He couldn't avoid it. The last person he wanted to face on Earth was Stacy. Not when the day he lost Torrie was so close; not when the funeral's day was so close. He couldn't face her and Torrie's tragedy on the same day. Not after what happened between them.

- Excuse me. - Rising up from his stool bench, the wrestler walked away from his friends, from the noises of the bar.

Noticing the way John reacted, Randy followed him. He quickly found the other standing outside the bar.

- What is going on?

As it already was late night, the street was almost empty. Only two or three people could be seen walking in middle of the dark at the moment. The environment was hardly illuminated by street lamps.

- Nothing. - He walked from a side to another. Perhaps his reaction wasn't the best. He wasn't dealing with the situation as he should. - Are you sure she is coming?

- I presume the "she" is Stacy. Yes, Trish called and it seems she accepted. Look, I understand that she must remind you of Torrie and what went through. But why are you acting like that? You never blamed her.

At least, John said out loud that he didn't blame her. It didn't mean he didn't think differently. People usually don't confess all their thoughts and they clearly don't tell the truth every single time.

He stopped walking from a side to another. He never blamed her and he wouldn't start doing it now. He blamed the person who attacked them.

They never discussed what happened between them. They simple acted as it had never happened and tried to forget it. He cheated on his dead girlfriend with her best friend. It isn't easy to forget something like that.

- I still don't blame her. - He stopped moving from a side to another. His fingers ran through his short hair. The truth was more complicated than it seemed. - This situation is just odd. I haven't seen her in two years.

John wasn't the only who hadn't seen her in two years. Randy himself haven't seen her in two years. Although Trish and Stacy spoke often, the two hadn't met each other in two years.

- I'm pretty sure that seeing her again won't be as uncomfortable as you think it will be. I guess it would be weird if she was an ex-girlfriend or if you had slept with her.

The attempt to make a joke didn't work out as well as Randy expected. By John's expression, he had touched a sensitive subject. The silence filled the air. Second by second, the third-generation wrestler realized what had happened.

After a few moments without saying a word, the taller man broke the silence. He was having a hard time concealing his friend's revelation. He didn't know how to react and the words just ran from his mouth.

- You must be fucking joking with me. Are you serious? When did it happen?

It was the moment to use a poker-face and pretend he didn't know about what Randy was talking with indignation spread all over his voice. Unfortunately, John wasn't able to do it. The dirty little secret was out of the grave.

- It's nothing of your business. - Randy already knew too much. He wasn't supposed to know about what happened between him and Stacy. And, he clearly wasn't going to find out when and where he and the blonde got involved.

- Then how did it happen? There is plenty fish in the sea. How the hell did you end up with her?

- Randy, you have nothing to do with this. It happened _once_ and I'm not proud of it. - He put extra emphasis on the word "once". He didn't want anyone to think he and Stacy may have more than a stupid one-time thing.

- Your girlfriend dies and you sleep with her best friend? You have sex with the same best friend that saw her dying. What the hell was inside your head?

And, there was the reason he had never told Randy or anyone else about what happened between him and Stacy. Not only because he wanted the situation to be forgotten - he desperately wanted to remove the memory from his mind - but also not to be judged.

He knew his actions were wrong and he didn't need someone else to tell him that on and on. His conscience already was doing the work and it was doing it very well.

- That's a great question. - A question for which he still didn't have an answer yet. To be truthful, he believed he would never have an answer. Did he really want to know what was going on inside his head? - Just don't tell anyone, okay?

Last thing he wished was this story to be spread. It was a secret that he intended to keep secret - even though he may have confessed the truth to his friend.

- You don't have to worry, Cena. I'm not going to tell anyone. - Not even Trish would hear about it. - Your secret is safe with me.

- Thanks. - Without another word, the older man strolled into the bar again. If Randy opened his mouth, he would kill him.

Left alone, Randy heard a spooky sound. It caught him off guard. The wrestler turned his body around and saw a trash can rolling through the dark alley. It was probably an animal.

By now Trish should be wondering where he was. Without paying attention to the trash can, Randy returned to the bar.

* * *

Trish stood on front of the bedroom door, waiting to be received. She had already knocked at the door and was counting the seconds for Stacy to open it.

The petite blonde looked from a side to another. The hall was desert - it was a bit creepy in her opinion. Stacy couldn't have chosen a more private hotel to staying in. Since the attack, the younger woman had been shoving everyone away and this hotel reflected her dislike for the humanity.

Hearing steps from the inside of the room, Trish pulled up a smile. The door was opened and the two women faced each other. Stacy Keibler still looked the same outside. However, her expression revealed that she was still grieving. A few demons still haunted her.

- It's so great seeing you again - Trish exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Stacy's body.

The physic contact caught off guard the younger blonde, who did her best to relax. Since accepting the invitation, she had been more jumpy than never. She had to take sleeping pills before entering in the plane or she would need to receive medical assistance if she hadn't to.

- Thank you for meeting me here - Stacy said, breaking the hug. Her lips formed a little smile; a true smile. Although she was too close of her past, she couldn't stop feeling content for seeing a familiar and friendly face after all the time she kept herself away.

Moving aside, Stacy allowed the bride enter in her bedroom. A rolling-suitcase was placed on the corner of the room and it was locked. If it wasn't for the bag, someone would believe the room wasn't occupied.

Trish twisted her body around and the two women were looking at each other. There was a lot to say, yet no one was sure of what to articulate.

- Congratulations on your wedding. - Stacy pointed with her hazel eyes to Trish's engagement ring. The groom didn't look at expenses when he bought it. - I must confess I never thought Randy would get married.

- Why does everyone keep telling me that? - The first person who told her it was John. However, she didn't mind. After all, John and Randy seemed to have fun mocking each other as two little kids would do. Lately, she started listening to it coming from other's mouths.

Only a person who didn't know Randy wouldn't say it. She had come to know Randy a lot better when they were put in a storyline together. Two years ago, she reminded that the wrestler has a strong opinion about marriage. And, it wasn't a positive one. Hadn't Trish ever heard about it? Perhaps it was better to avoid the question. Her last wish was to bring problems to Randy's side.

- So, where is the groom?

- He went to park the car. It isn't easy to find a place here. - As well as it wasn't easy to find the hotel itself. Not even after Stacy giving the exact location. - Why didn't you stay at the same hotel than us?

She didn't want to have an overwhelming reunion with the past and staying in that hotel meant seeing too many familiar faces. Also, the previous day she felt she was being watched when she left the airport. She was certain that was being paranoid. She preferred to stay in a small place that no one knew about.

- So, how have you been? It has been a long time since someone saw you. You are looking great, by the way.

The younger blonde showed a shy smile. The lies had begun. At least, it was a lie with good intentions. Trish was just trying to create a casual conversation between them. Hopefully, she wouldn't bring up the past.

Stacy wasn't looking as great as Trish intended her to believe to. She was aware of it thanks to the mirrors. Even with the make-up, the dark circles under her eyes were visible. After accepting the wedding invitation, the Maryland native hadn't had a long night of sleep. The previous night she had only slept a two of hours because of the anxiety and another dreadful nightmare - they were becoming worse lately. She didn't know what to do to stop them.

A knock on the door prevent the difficult chit-chat to go further. The words weren't easy to speak and more tricky of finding.

- It must be Randy. - The petit blonde walked to the front door and then opened it. The wrestler walked into the room and pulled up a smile as soon as he saw Stacy. It was clear as crystal that the couple was doing their best effort to make her feel welcome.

It was weird having two people from her past sharing the space with her. After quitting WWE, she never thought that one day she would be reunited with those that she once called "friends" - and it seemed they were still her friends after all the time they spent apart.

- It's good to see you. How have you been? It has been a while since we met. - Randy tried not to mention for how long he haven't seen her. His experience with John taught him it. It would be the same thing as mentioning Torrie's death.

By the expressions and the time it was taken to choose the words, it was clear as crystal too that they were still treating her with pity. If people wanted to help her feel better, they would have to stop with it. She was still alive. The victim was Torrie; it wasn't her. They should save their pity for those who died.

- It's great to see you again too - Stacy replied, ignoring the questions.

- Can you help me convince Stacy to move to a better hotel? She could stay in the same we all are.

Randy wanted to support his soon-to-be-wife's idea, but then he remembered his conversation with John outside the bar. If John was having troubles with the fact that he would meet Stacy, then the Baltimore native should be feeling the same. As John, she surely wanted to circumvent the meeting for a bit longer.

- Please, Stacy? There are a lot of people who would like seeing you again. - Trish was doing her best to convince her.

And would she want to see them again? She hadn't been the most social person in the last years. Being surrounded by many people sharing a few words and laughs hadn't been something she had done in a while.

The blonde coyly took a string of hair behind her ear. Why has life to be so difficult? Why did it need to be so hard to face her fears? Why couldn't she mourn and move on as so many people did?

It was time to stop avoiding the tragedy she was running from. Torrie's death anniversary was a painful day to get through and perhaps with the company of friendly people, she wouldn't feel as depressed as she felt last year. And, let's face it, sooner or later she would have to meet John Cena again.


	5. Falling Into Darkness

**A/N:** _Thank you **ChainGangHottieWithKillerLeg s**, **therealchamps**, **DashingsDestiny** and **XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx** for reviewing the previous chapter. I confess I'm not fond of this chapter - I'm very disappointed with my writing. __I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. _

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Insidious**

_Chapter Five -_ Falling Into Darkness

Apart from a few astounded gazes sent in her direction, Stacy had to admit that the dinner wasn't being too awful. She was still able to walk on both her feet and she hadn't experienced a panic attack for being surrounded by a large group of people.

When the blonde woman arrived at the restaurant, she was confronted by many familiar faces from her WWE times. Of course, she didn't recognize everyone - a lot of changes occurred throughout the last two years; the members of the roster changed. She did her best to put a smile on her face and to be polite with everyone who came to speak with her. There was one person from her past who didn't come to meet her and Stacy couldn't say that she wasn't grateful for it. She was mentally preparing herself for the meeting, but, no matter what she did, Stacy would never feel ready to do it.

The delicious dinner was pleasant and without a single incident - she didn't freak out and no one made awkward questions. However, her body didn't allow her to experience all the dishes. A side-effect of the medication she ingested.

The Baltimore native found herself placed on the corner of the table, sat near Trish and side-by-side with Lisa, better known as Victoria - nothing could go wrong with Lisa at her side.

For Stacy's enormous surprise, the person she was trying to avoid wasn't sat on the same table. Early, Stacy had caught a glance of him when she arrived, so she knew he hadn't missed the gathering. Nevertheless, even though he and Randy were best friends, John must have asked to sit on another table. The request must have been done due to her presence. The guilty hit her core. Stacy's last wish was to intrude in John's life.

Now, the former Diva was alone on the table, watching some of her friends and former co-workers dancing or sharing a few words near the open-bar. A few years ago, she surely would have dragged someone with her to the dance-floor.

Swerving her attention from the dance-floor to her table, Stacy wrapped her fingers around her flute and took a gulp of champagne. Due to the daily medication she had to take, the blonde woman shouldn't be drinking alcohol. However, a flute of bubbly liquid couldn't hurt her.

By the fourth time that night her cell phone was ringing. Looking at the screen, she saw it was another incoming call. This time the blonde ignored it. Every time she answered the call, the line went dead. Whoever was trying to call her didn't have signal, making it impossible to reach her.

Fathoming the salon with her hazel eyes once again, she caught a glimpse of someone close to her heart; someone who wasn't alive anymore. Immediately, she closed her eyelids. It wasn't the first time something alike occurred. When Stacy looked again to the spot where she imagined Torrie alive, it was empty. No one had been there before and no one was going to be there now.

The blonde woman rose up from her place and paced to the bathroom. Her eyes were deceiving her - how many times have it already happened before? Getting into the bathroom, Stacy found herself alone, thankfully. She didn't need anyone to see one of her crisis - to see her losing her mind.

The former-Diva placed her purple clutche on the washbasin and took from the inside of it a few prescribed pills. One pill had to be enough to shove her ghosts away. The ghosts would fade into the darkness and leave her alone for a while.

A bathroom stall door slowly opened, catching her off guard. After all, she thought she had the division all for herself. By the corner of the eye, she saw a hanged body. It was a female with dark and long hair. Stacy closed her eyelids. It was only an illusion. The body wasn't real. It couldn't be real. It was the effect of the alcohol mixed with medication.

Breathing was getting harder. The conclusion was obvious: she was in the middle of a panic attack. This clearly wasn't how the night was supposed to end for her. This was the reason she wanted to keep herself far away from her past; from big crowds. The hallucination wasn't vanishing any time soon. She couldn't share the same space as it one second more.

When Stacy ran from the bathroom, she flew right into someone's arms - in other words, she crashed against someone. It could only be a coincidence. Or then a bad taste joke from fate. John Cena was holding her. The last time he held her, they didn't act properly. They put themselves on a very uncomfortable position.

The two stayed face-to-face for the first time in two years. Unfortunately for them, the meeting they had been avoiding couldn't be avoided anymore. But how prickly would it be? Words were left unsaid. Maybe now it was too late to pronounce them.

- Hey - John said, pulling up a smile. He caught a glimpse of fear inside her hazel eyes. - Are you okay?

- I'm fine - Stacy stuttered, breaking the bizarre embrace. Her heart was still pounding inside her chest as she had run a mile -he had felt it. Of course she had only had a vivid hallucination, but who cared? - I'm sorry, I didn't see to where I was going.

Luckily he wasn't going to ask her the reason that she didn't see to where she was going. Running from a hallucination typically obligated her to lie or to explain the inexplicable. People thought she was crazy - the Maryland native had to agree with them. She was feeling the sanity abandoning her body.

- How have you been? - John asked instead. A wave of relieve flooded Stacy's body.

- The answer will be the same as before: fine - she answered and beamed. Her body could have waited a little longer to fright her with the hallucination. It could have waited until she had met John. She was aware of her messy appearance and how it showed that she wasn't okay. Even her shaky voice betrayed her. - And you?

- I have been fine as well.

They were both lying. It was crystal clear neither of them was fine. However, they wanted to pretend Torrie's death anniversary didn't affect them as much as it did before. Of course that being surrounded by so many people taught John to pretend a lot better than Stacy.

- You were missed when you left. In and out the ring. - John placed his hands inside the dark-jeans pockets. Why did it have to be so difficult? He didn't know what to say. Their awkward relation wouldn't change if they kept acting as nothing happened between them. As much as they would rather avoid, sooner than later, they would have to discuss their actions at Torrie's funeral.

If they were able to move on from the incident, maybe then they could discuss Torrie - what she meant for them. The blue-eyed man had always wanted Stacy to describe to him the night of the attack. All he knew had been told him by cops - or by speculative newspapers. The real story was locked inside Stacy.

- I'm pretty sure most people don't know who I am anymore - the former cheerleader replied. A former Diva was easily forgotten by the people who once cheered her. Nowadays, she surely was remembered by being involved in a puzzling murder instead of by working on the wrestling industry for seven years. - I'm just one more former WWE Diva who never did anything impressive.

- Do you miss it? - John kept distracting her from the matter that made her ran from the bathroom. As much as he wanted to ask what happened inside the division, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could be asking silly questions, but as long she forgot for a moment the death woman in the bathroom stall, Stacy felt happy and thankful.

- Not really - she answered, being sincere. After Torrie's death her life took huge turn. Her priorities changed. Leaving WWE was part of her recovery. Nowadays, wrestling didn't have room in her life. It was a closed chapter and it would remain closed. - I don't know why, but I don't miss this World as much as I thought I would miss when I left. I'm enjoying my retirement.

- I heard you left Los Angeles. - He believed he had listened to Trish saying it a few months after Stacy left WWE for good. The not-so-sudden departure of the blonde was responsible for the wordlessly relation between them over the last two years.

- I decided to return home. It's quieter place than Los Angeles. - Rosedale was a small town in Baltimore, Maryland; the small town where she grew up and where her parents lived. After the situation she was put through, the blonde needed stability in her life. Rosedale was the ideal place for her.

A few meters away, someone opened a bottle Champagne. The cork from the bottle flew up to the ceiling. The unanticipated sound startled Stacy. Once again her heart was pounding, threatening to jump from her chest.

- Well, I think I should get back to the hotel. - Prior to any public incident, the Baltimore native would retire herself from the gathering. - I have an early flight to catch tomorrow.

- Do you want me to take you to the hotel? - For what Randy told him, they were all staying in the same hotel.

No, she didn't want him to drive her to the hotel. It was compelling to share the same space as him. Flashbacks of their actions at Torrie's funeral haunted her mind, making her feel embarrassed. There wasn't a single day she didn't regret what happened between them. The unpredictable consequences hurt the opportunity of supporting each other two years ago.

Stacy's body jumped when her cell-phone rang. One more time she was caught off guard and her body reacted before her brain processed that there was nothing to get afraid of. Feeling her cheeks burning, the blonde looked into her clutche for the device. How pathetic was she looking now?

This time the call belonged to a familiar person - her mother - and she had to take it. Perhaps, after the call, the blonde would feel less jumpy.

- I'm sorry, but I have to answer this call. Just give me a moment. - With a smile drawn by her lips, Stacy twisted her heels, leaving the wrestler behind.

- I'm still going to drive you to the hotel you are staying - John exclaimed when Stacy sauntered away from him to have privacy. The Massachusetts born had noticed her agitated behaviour. He couldn't let her return alone to the hotel after witnessing her demeanour. He simply couldn't allow it.

John stared at her for a brief moment. His brain kept yelling at him that even though he pleaded Randy to move him to another table, he would still end up facing the former Diva. Of course, he decided to ignore his conscience that was one hundred percent right. He did end up meeting Stacy under outlandish - to say the least - circumstances. What did happen in the bathroom that terrified her so much?

Perhaps during the small trip until the hotel, John would have an opportunity to query her about the happening. And maybe - just maybe - they would have an opportunity to discuss the past - their actions - and move on.

* * *

- Where are you going? - Melina queried Mickie when saw the brunette picking up her purse and jacket from the chair. The night was still young; however, the other woman was ready to departure. - Why are you leaving so early?

- I'm feeling tired. I'm going to get back to the hotel and catch some sleep.

- Mickie, is there something wrong?

- Of course not. I'm only tired - With a reassuring smile covering her features, Mickie left the salon. Of course there was something wrong, but the Richmond native didn't wish to discuss it with Melina.

The night had started wonderfully for her. For her surprise, she found that John had been sat on the same table as her. The opportunity that Trish and Randy took away from her a couple of days ago was now given to her by them. The couple didn't imagine how thankful she was.

Although she was head over heels with the good news, the petite woman wondered the reason John, Randy's best-man and best friend, wasn't sat side-by-side with the groom. The answer appeared with the arrival of Stacy Keibler. Mickie noticed the throwaway glances John sent in her direction - she decided those throwaway glances weren't that casual - and how he avoided the former Diva. Was she the only person who noticed it?

The woman was his late girlfriend's best friend and there he was circumventing any contact with her. It was an odd situation. Even though she never experienced anything alike, Mickie couldn't imagine herself keeping distance from the last person who saw her loved one alive. Nevertheless, Torrie's homicide was surrounded by mystery. Perhaps, Stacy was hiding something and John didn't forgive her for not sharing it. Or maybe he blamed the former Diva for his girlfriend's death.

Of course, Mickie's theory went down-the-hill when she encountered the two speaking near the bathrooms. They even shared a smile. They weren't mad at each other, just keeping the contact between them minimal. It was minimal suspicious, in her opinion. Crossly as she was, WWE Diva tried not to interpret the situation. Her brain would probably create the most ridiculous conjecture.

A wave of jealousy travelled through her body. Did she need to be a friend of his dead girlfriend to receive some sympathy from him? John appeared to be out of space during the dinner and many times she found herself speaking to a deaf person. And many times John excused for not being a good listener.

She didn't see the other woman as a threat - John wasn't going to betray Torrie's memory with Stacy. Her first impression of the former Diva wasn't very positive: yes, she did seem a friendly person, but the forced smile and the careful words bothered Mickie a bit. Now, she definitely wasn't fond of the other woman. If Stacy hadn't been around, John wouldn't have been so sidetracked. The petite woman had been ignored by him - not even a long conversation they shared through the dinner.

Mickie was close of leaving the building when an excruciating pain ran through her body. The focus of her pain was on the nape. She felt a warm liquid touching her neck. Someone had hit her with a metal pipe.

Her vision was a blur, making impossible for her to identify the attacker. The strength abandoned her body and Mickie found herself falling into the darkness.


End file.
